Lady Sima Natsumi
**DISCLAIMER IF YOU GET OFFENDED BY GID DO NOT READ THIS PAGE DISCLAIMER** Back story Lady Sima Natsumi, originally known as Unmei Natsumi was born on a Republic Medical Facility to Duchess Mio Natsumi, Duchess of Kiros, and Prince Unmei Natsumi. When Unmei Natsumi (son) was 12 years old, the Seperatists invaded his home world and he was seperated from his parents and taken to a "political prison camp" for 2 years. Over the 2 years he had endured harsh conditions such as torturing, scarce food sources, little to no clean drinking water, and beds constructed of metal scraps salvaged from battlefields. At night, he would practice his agility when the guards would go to recharge, and eventually got good enough to where he felt he would be able to escape. The next morning, he packed what little clothing he had into a small bag, threw on his long white work robe and headed outside. He saw an opening: the guards were distracted by a Prison riot and he thought "nows my chance!" so he ran up the eastern guard tower, then carefully jumped to the grassy sand below. He saw a ship so he immediately ran to it and powered it up, his father had given him flying lessons when they were still on Kiros, so he had some knowledge of how to fly. And he was off. He noticed the ship had a "Destination" map, and it would auto-pilot you to your destination, so he looked for Kiros and chose it. On his way he ran out of fuel and as he was asleep, the ship landed on the closest planet: Tatooine. When he awoke, he saw that he was near a Republic outpost, so he walked over to the clones stationed there and asked if they knew of a way to get off of Tatooine, they said their main base wasn't too far from there, and one of them hopped on a speeder with a passenger cab, and showed him to the base. When he got to the base, there was a Jedi Master there named Kanis Phor, he was a Togruta just like Unmei and he sensed the very strong Force Connection. He asked Unmei if he would be interested in learning the ways of the force, and Unmei agreed. They went into a very tranquil part of the Tatooine desert near a meditation tree Kanis had planted, and trained for many months. When Kanis thought it was time, they went back to the Base and flew to Ilum where Unmei would craft his very own lightsaber. After Unmei fashioned his lightsaber, they went to Coruscant where Unmei would continue his training until he was a Jedi Master. During Unmei's training, he also attended a Medical Sciences academy, where he graduated top of his class with a Doctorates in the Science of Medicine. After his training as a Jedi Master, he decided to travel back to Kiros in hopes of finding his parents. When he arrived, he found his sister, her name was Hana Natsumi, and she told him that their brother and father had both been killed by the Seperatists, and that their Mother managed to escape with Hana. He asked to see their mother and so she brought him to their gated house on the outskirts of Kiros City. His mother had grown very old and very ill, and passed away the next night. But Unmei was always very thankful he was able to see her one last time. After a little while with his sister, he realized something was wrong with himself, but didn't know what... A few rotations later it finally hit him, and he became Sima Natsumi. Sima had been very involved in helping further strengthen the relationship between the Republic and Kiros, and not too long after she had been doing this, she was given the title of Lady. Today Today Lady Sima Natsumi lives on a fairly large patch of land, a few miles outside of Kiros City by herself and also owns a vacation home on Maridun, and has a palace on Felucia. She hopes to continue to learn as much as she can, and to help Kiros grow as a community. Category:Togrutas Category:Female Characters